


【evanstan】Karneval<狂欢>

by kawaki (384chihanchumo)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/384chihanchumo/pseuds/kawaki





	【evanstan】Karneval<狂欢>

Sebastian咬着下唇皱起眉毛的样子，触碰着Chris的底线，像是用他那一口被整过之后依旧可爱的牙齿撕咬着Chris的欲望神经，殷红的舌头从饱满又同样红润的嘴唇边缘滑过，Chris多想知道他那条该死的舌头有多么软，舔到自己一想到他就充血抬头的欲望上到底是什么感觉。

 

Chris有时候会看着Sebastian的表情大胆妄想，如果有一个平行世界，他不是什么无所不能的美国队长，那个小家伙也不是什么冬日战士，他一定会把他按到每一个他能够想到的地方操弄，把自己的硬挺塞进他那被舔舐过后，就陡然变得充满性暗示的嘴巴。

 

自己一定是疯了。Chris想。

 

不然他怎么会看到那个朝他抛媚眼的Sebastian。那个笑得狡黠，在他耳边轻声说：“你，很想上我吧。”的人一定是幻想。

 

这个时候，如果Chris说：“我他妈想干你想到快疯了。”是不是会沦为那个小混蛋的笑柄？管不了那么多了！Chris迫不及待，这朵名为爱欲的罂粟花不能因为自己那可笑的自尊心而枯萎。

 

如果Sebastian没有说出那句话，Chris此时此刻也不会全身赤裸地任由那个小家伙从他的脖子一直舔舐，他像一条灵活光滑的蛇，平添上自己的温度。

 

Sebastian用他淬过血一样赤色的滑腻湿润的信子从鼓胀的胸肌一路下滑，到腰腹部突起胯骨下的那沟壑里；用他那跟留着平整指甲的纤长手指慢慢地往身下探，在大腿内侧流连忘返，从性器顶端带起晶亮的黏液，再涂满自己的会阴；他的眼神像是带着灼热的温度，从Chris的嘴唇到耳根，一寸也不放过地熨烫。

 

时间追溯到两个小时前：

 

带着一丝侥幸和恶意，Chris说出来了，他凑到Sebastian的耳边：“我想，我甚至想把你按到前方不远吧台上，或者那边那个隐蔽的厕所墙壁上，亦或是就在这个沙发上，让你骑在我身上浪叫呻吟，像个小婊子一样哀求着我让你高潮。”

 

这些话说起来酣畅淋漓，Chris的心却入坠冰窖，他的声线颤抖，凸起的喉结一刻不停地滑动，Chris想喝点酒湿润一下自己听起来干哑到快要冒烟的喉咙，但是他做不到。

 

因为Sebastian的手掌，带着温度和一些汗的手掌摸到了Chris的手臂上，隔着衬衫摩挲着Chris的肌肤。

 

他在笑。

 

绽放的笑容使Chris眩晕，什么都不记得了，一切都完蛋了，他那些难以启齿的肮脏想法沦为Sebastian的笑料。

 

你完蛋，Chris，你完蛋了！

 

Chris坐在那里犹如一尊雕塑，远处的Scarlett用手拢在嘴边朝自己喊着什么，声音早就淹没在嘈杂的音乐声和人声里，她的表情真可爱，Chris挤出来的思绪全都放在昏暗灯光下的Scarlett的表情上了。

 

“这可不行，应该是我让你央求着我满足你，理应是你像一只欲求不满的求欢的野兽，乞求这我让你进入。”

 

周遭明明聒噪得犹如高级会场里着了火，满是女人的尖叫声，但是Sebastian用他极具诱惑的嗓音吐出的这句话还是真真切切地嵌进了Chris的脑子里，这句话的威慑力丝毫不亚于Chris当初听到出演冬日战士的那个家伙是Sebastian一样让他惊愕喜悦。

 

Chris那薄弱的自尊心疯长，尽管疑心重重，尽管不可置信，尽管欢喜把自己浇灌湿透，他还是维持着那可笑的僵硬姿势，纹丝不动，背脊挺直发凉。

 

Sebastian的另一只手悄无声息地抚上自己的背，从后边蝴蝶骨的正下方戳刺，明明轻柔的爱抚在Chris感受起来却像利齿，像小狼不知轻重的爪子，像是带起了自己血淋淋的皮肉。

 

还有惊恐里滋生的扭曲快感。Chris已经硬了，为了Sebastian。

 

“你害怕了？”戏谑的语气，柔软的声线，笑盈盈的无辜眼神，全部都来自身边一直挑逗着Chris的Sebastian。

 

哦，天呐，Sebastian，那个Sebastian，你已经不是我的最甜蜜的小孩了，你是地狱深处里的恶魔，你是奥林匹斯山上阿芙罗狄忒，你是伊甸园深处潜藏的那条蛇，诱惑我去采撷，去品尝你这颗致命的禁果。

 

占有你，对你意乱情迷，对你饥渴难耐。

 

“该害怕的人，是你才对吧。”Chris看似坚不可摧的自信和勇气已经变得岌岌可危，那勇敢的人只是他扮演的角色，而不是他自己。

 

不是熟读了剧本就能把自己变成角色，义无反顾地追随着他的挚友，像那个脑袋少根筋的大英雄一样被打成了半残废也要说出那句把自己都恶心到了的肉麻誓言。

 

“I'am with you till end of the line。”去你妈的陪你到永远，Chris多害怕自己的单相思会因为这句话说得太有感情而暴露在众目睽睽之下，被Sebastian窥探个精光。

 

然后又在心脏的某个阴暗的血管里期待着自己的绵绵爱意会成为Sebastian的苦恼，让他也尝一下相思的滋味。

 

所以，Chris的目光总会有意无意地投到Sebastian的脸上，手上，胸膛上，嘴唇上。就这样孜孜不倦的窥视下，他的机会来了。

 

Sebastian绝对注意到了，自己跟性瘾患者无异的举动。

 

所以他来邀请自己了，邀请自己分享他的秘密。

 

酒吧距离Sebastian的家并不远，进入Sebastian的家之后，离那个布置了满满情趣用品的壁橱就只剩下一墙之隔。

 

就在Chris把Sebastian压到那面墙上强势亲吻的时候，Sebastian那狡黠的笑容又浮现出来，拉扯开薄薄的遮羞布，将某些言语表达不完整的小爱好呈现在Chris的面前。

 

“你果然没有让我失望，亲爱的Chris。”Sebastian倚靠在壁橱边缘换着衣服，“你愿意，成为我最爱的宠物吗？”

 

“我愿意。”献祭一样丢掉自尊心，抛弃羞耻心，再把强烈的性欲藏起来，把自己交给他，交给那个叫Sebastian的罗马尼亚裔演员后辈。

 

细细的皮质马鞭，高筒军靴，高级军官制服，禁欲气息扑面而来，那亮闪闪的银色手铐被Sebastian玩弄着，用食指勾住回荡在空中。

 

Sebastian太适合这一套装扮了，就像他扮演过的Bucky，也许，那个时候，自己就想着操他了吧。Chris想。

 

Sebastian将Chris逼到高高的大床上坐下，大个子陷进柔软的床铺里，将深蓝色的床单压出褶皱，反作用力使Chris的身体向上弹了一下，膝盖正好碰到Sebastian的大腿，Chris没打算收回来。

 

“Uh-huh？亲爱的，这么心急可不太好哦。”Sebastian拿起手铐含在嘴巴里，叼着手铐的嘴巴被挤压出色情的弧度，甜蜜的滋味是Chris刚刚品尝过的，根本不够！

 

Sebastian的双手从Chris的肩线往下带，抓住Chris的双手，在双手主人的积极配合下，轻易固定到头顶，一只手堪堪握住Chris的叠加的双手手腕，另一只手取下嘴巴里的手铐，在不算明亮的灯光下，Chris发誓他看到了手铐带出了Sebastian的银丝。

 

被铐住的Chris并不害怕，他知道自己被合格的了。他才是最有资格成为被Sebastian打上“Sebastian专属”的那个人。

 

黑色透光的蕾丝覆盖着自己的双眼，Chris睁开眼睛还是能看到Sebastian的身影的，不清晰，依旧魅力十足。

 

这小小的禁锢反而让Chris兴致颇高，他已经分不清楚这高涨的性欲是因为这种情趣play还是单纯为了Sebastian这个人。

 

Sebastian解开了Chris的皮带，因为这段时间热衷健身变得力气颇大的Sebastian扒掉Chris裤子的速度和力量堪比他把那个红红蓝蓝的盾牌丢还给美国队长的那一次。

 

看到没？他跟我一样也是心急的呢。Chris喜滋滋得暗自得意。

 

在不够明白的视野里，Sebastian含住那根马鞭，将它濡湿，Chris承认他有些嫉妒了。嫉妒一根马鞭？真是有够疯癫的。

 

湿哒哒的鞭子游走在Chris两块高耸的胸肌中央的那条凹陷和脖子处，时不时轻碰到他的乳尖，Chris的呼吸声已经沉重了很多，那根鞭子肆无忌惮地划过Chris的脸颊，耳后。温柔地鞭打一下他的腹肌，或是绕着高昂的性器打转。

 

简直就像他的主人，调皮又诱人。

 

Sebastian将军装的紧逼着喉结的两颗纽扣解开，朱唇轻启：“前戏比较长，你这活儿，能坚持得够久吗？”

“宝贝，它等不到你是不会满意的。”Chris完全兴奋了起来了。

“是吗？就怕还没等我享用够，它就急哭了呢。”Sebastian用食指点着自己的嘴唇，歪着头撒娇似地对Chris吐露出挑衅他男性尊严的獠牙。

 

替Chris做口活的感觉是什么样的，Sebastian根本没办法好好去体会，他战战兢兢，每次舌头触碰都如履薄冰，脑袋一刻不能停止思考，他调动出自己看过的所有GV画面，所有官能小说给予的知识，告诫自己不能露馅，你要像个合格的调教者，不能让Chris发现你只是个可悲的雏儿。

 

三天前Sebastian的心思都不敢往把Chris禁锢在你身下，骑着Chris的性器攀上快感的顶峰这丁点可能性上面跑。

 

直到他发现Chris那毫不掩饰的目光，暗暗自喜的同时也苦恼，怎样才能让Chris对自己产生十足的兴趣，不能让自己毫无经验又苦苦暗恋的形象暴露，他需要点伪装和无伤大雅小计谋。

 

匆忙在网络上订购了一系列的调教用品，傻傻地研究了一大堆这方面的东西，然后像一个赶着赴死的战士一样，挑逗，引诱，邀请，那个男人。  
可结局确实自讨苦吃，他只有演技，却没有内里，就算扮演着强势的主导者，内心却从没有想过要去掌握一切。

 

现在，该怎么办？继续吧，骑上去，用你还算是足够吸引人的屁股满足他。这就够了吗？

 

这焦灼的情绪让Sebastian甚至失去了要去享受这来之不易的亲密接触，他心不在焉，兴致缺缺。

 

Chris不知道怎么了，身上的那个人明显不走心起来，这将Chris所剩无几的耐心消磨殆尽，他挺起一点身体，问一句：“Sebby，你怎么了？”都这份上了，大着胆子叫一句昵称也是被允许的吧。

 

Sebastian吐出Chris的欲望，解开他的手铐和眼睛上的蕾丝，小声说“你走吧。”

 

还在活动着手腕的Chris惊慌失措，他想自己到底做错了什么？是那句“Sebby”惹怒了他？是那句疑问让他不开心？是自己太急迫地挺动了几次下身？

 

Chris一把抓住Sebastian的手，“你讨厌我？”哦，天呐，他都说了什么？他肯定讨厌你了，Chris，你怎么这么蠢？问出这种让他更不愉快的话。

“Uh···我，我不是那个意思，我···我的意思是，你怎么了？是我做错了什么吗？我道歉，原谅我好不好？”

 

Sebastian一言不发，这沉默被Chris误解成他同意自己的补偿些什么的讯号。

 

直到被Chris吻上脚踝的时候，Sebastian才回过神来，他都干了什么啊，让Chris跪在地上捧着自己的脚踝亲吻，这简直是罪无可赦。

 

强壮镇定的下半身未着寸缕的军官和忐忑不安的浑身赤裸男人共处一室，交织出一副诡谲的画面。

 

Chris顺着Sebastian的脚踝舔弄，嘴唇滑过小腿，用牙齿碰一下发红的膝盖，在到光滑柔软的大腿内侧，被啃咬着那一寸肌肤的触感使Sebastian的欲望也硬了起来，他小腹的肌肉小频率地抽动，带起Chris的得意。

 

含住Sebastian的性器的Chris双手也不闲着，胆子也大了起来，手伸进Sebastian的衬衣内抚摸着，用大拇指按住挺立的红樱桃揉动，听着Sebastian咽不下去的呻吟，Chris第一次放开Sebastian的  
性器问：“亲爱的长官，请问润滑剂在哪？”

 

“Un···Un-huh···在，在床头柜。”Sebastian咬住食指想保留点伪装起来的强硬。

 

但是羞涩的语气和柔软的态度将他出卖地结结实实。

 

“那，我想用的话，需要请示长官大人吗？”Chris打蛇上杆，他一只手不放过Sebastian的乳尖，一只手也不停地摸着他的腰侧，Chris一扫之前的阴霾，毫无疑问，他打了一场漂亮的翻身仗。

 

“相信我，我会让你央求更多的。”Chris将手指送进对方那个粉嫩的小穴里，色情地搅动着，润滑剂发出的声音滋滋作响。

 

Sebastian羞地抬起手臂遮住眼睛，Chris得寸进尺地摸到那条覆盖过自己眼睛的黑色蕾丝布条，“长官大人，请问您是想要遮住眼睛吗？”

 

无暇回应的Sebastian稀里糊涂地就被Chris用那玩意儿遮住了眼睛，他又羞耻又庆幸，红晕从脸颊染红全身。

 

全身呈现淡粉色的长官大人更像是一颗饱满的浆果，各种意义上都让Chris愈发把持不住。

 

四根手指的扩张力度提醒了Chris，是时候了。

 

进入后Chris才发现自己原来的那些关于Sebastian甬道的想象是那么得匮乏，这个地方根本不是三言两语能够道尽的极端快感。

 

“唔···Chris，Chris，Chris。”叫着对方名字的Sebastian哭了出来，快感在脑力炸裂开来，这带着蹂躏感的抽插让他满足，肠道深处反馈过来的满足夹杂着零星的疼痛让Sebastian欲罢不能。

 

“宝贝，不要哭，不要哭。”Chris俯下身亲吻着Sebastian还覆盖着黑色蕾丝布条的眼睛，湿润的触感和从布条缝隙里透出来的睫毛撩拨的不只是Chris的嘴唇，还有他的心。

 

This is all I want？Chris问自己，这就是他要的全部吗，仅仅是这个男人的肉体？

 

“Sebby，Sebby，I want your heart！I want your soul！”（我想要你的心，我想要你的灵魂。）Chris说完后就自嘲地想，趁着这个时候说这种话自己也真是有够卑鄙的，而且，就算你爱的这个男人已经雌伏在你身下，他也不一定会愿意给你他的爱啊。

 

“It's all yours！Chris，It's all yours。 I love you，你不会懂的，我有多爱你！You bastard！（你这个混蛋）你这个只会在背后偷窥，从来不肯对我说一句真心话的混蛋！”Sebastian像是被打开了某种开关，口不择言。

 

不过现在，再难听的话在Chris听来都是动听的情话，一句一句都是告白，都填满了Sebastian对自己的情意。

 

“I have already gave you my heart，Darling。”Chris说：“Cause I'm with you till the end of the line，remember？”（我早就把心交给你了，我会陪你到永远，记得吗？）

 

“你，你也太狡猾了吧，队···队长，会，会不会告你侵权？”Sebastian破涕为笑，打趣起Chris来。

 

但是在这种屁股里还插着对方的生殖器的状况下还有心思开玩笑的举动跟在战场上冲到第一个一样，犹如找死。

 

“看来我还不够努力啊，我亲爱的长官还有心情跟我开玩笑呢。”Chris用力嵌入Sebastian穴内，周围的肠肉被撑开成薄膜，穴口的肌肉抖动起来，Sebastian的身体也小幅度地一下一下抽搐着。

 

看来，自己是顶到点上了。

 

Sebastian快要高潮了，肠肉绞得更紧，Chris恶意地说：“长官，你一直咬着我不放，我都不能进到更深了怎么办？”

 

“怎···怎么···办？”Sebastian失神地重复着Chris的话，他眼睛上的布条早就脱落，缠绕着他的脖子，Sebastian用食指勾住那根黑色布条，歪着头眯着眼睛，开始咧开嘴角笑，纯真的笑容配上一句：

“那我就允许你，射到我里面来哦。”成功地让Chris也迅速缴械投降。

 

“看来有一点还是没有错的，你果然是个小恶魔。”Chris抱着已经睡着的Sebastian，啃咬着他的耳垂轻声说：  
“我的灵魂都被你这顶级的肉体狂欢给交换走了呢。”

 

END


End file.
